Whole
by JR-Boone
Summary: Faberry Future Fluff. Rachel gives Quinn a Christmas Gift. Loosely related to my story The Faberry Christmas Carol but you don't really need to read that to get this at all. WRITTEN FOR THE FABERRY WEEK "BETH" PROMPT


Title: Whole  
Rating: T  
Author: J.R. Boone (Tumblr: JRAbraxas)  
One-Shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.  
A/N: Oh my god. Le gasp. No porn for once. I know weird right? Hope you guys enjoy this! **Written for the Faberry Week "Beth" prompt.  
**

* * *

Rachel Berry-Fabray couldn't and wouldn't hide the wide smile on her face even if someone was holding her five hard earned Tony Awards over a trash compacter. The moment was perfect in her eyes. Better than any standing ovation, better than multiple curtain calls, even better then a crowded red carpet.

She was currently standing silently at the door of her children's bedroom watching her wife of six years read The Night Before Christmas to their children. It was amazing to watch them focus so solely on Quinn even though both of them were so tired they were fighting to keep their eyes open.

And Quinn. Quinn's eyes were sparkling with love as she recited the tale to them, her honey smooth voice drifting to Rachel's ears like the sweetest song she had ever heard.

The road to this moment had been a long one; one if fact that Rachel had never even thought possible to tell the truth. After High School they had seemed to go their separate ways completely, even despite the brunette's efforts to keep in touch. Quinn had gotten pulled into her life at Yale so fully that Rachel had thought she would never get her back. And then one Christmas morning the blonde had just showed up on her door step with wide arms and warm lips.

After that well, Rachel didn't like to sound unoriginal but truthfully their lives had seemed to blossom into a fairy tale. She wasn't to this day sure of what exactly had happened to cause such an abrupt turn around but she was very thankful for whatever it was, of that she had no doubt. The Quinn who showed up on her doorstep that Christmas was a completely changed woman. She laughed easier. She smiled easier. And she loved Rachel with a devotion and intensity that still managed to make Rachel go weak at the knees.

And when seven years ago to the day Quinn had dropped down on one knee and purposed to Rachel the brunette didn't even have a millisecond of doubt before she said yes.

Their wedding had been a Christmas wedding the following year and it was everything Rachel had ever dreamed it would be. Surrounded by family and friends the two had promised to spend the rest of their lives together.

A few months after the wedding and a year after graduating from NYADA Rachel had finally realized her life long dream when she was cast to play Fanny Brice in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl, a role which had landed her a Tony three consecutive years in a row. Between shows she had appeared in a movie ironically about a High School Glee Club and had won two Oscars and a GLADD award. After that she had returned to Broadway and was quickly picked up as Elphaba in Wicked and had landed another two Tony Awards before she decided to take time off to start a family with Quinn. In six months she would be returning to the stage, this time in an original musical entitled Spring Awakening and she was already shoe-in for yet another Tony if the theatre buzz was anything to go by.

Quinn had not been sitting idly by while her wife earned all the awards. The blonde had struggled only minimally after graduating before landing her own hit role on Law And Order: SVU, a role which she had just celebrated her fourth year of, and a role which Quinn had been awarded two Emmy's, two Golden Globes, and four consecutive GLAAD Awards. That role had landed her casting in several movies, ranging from family friendly to dark independent thrillers. On top of that the blonde had written a fiction novel that very closely resembled her childhood that landed her on the New York Times best sellers list and had won several literary awards as well.

To summarize Rachel was very proud of the title Ellen DeGeneres had bestowed upon them as the "One Half Of The Two Lesbian Power Couples Of The Apocalypse".

As proud as they both were of their accolades though they were nothing compared to the two beautiful babies that Rachel gave birth to three years ago.

They had thought long and hard about how they wanted to start their family and in the end they had decided to use sperm from both Puck and Sam and eggs from both Rachel and Quinn. As luck would have it they got pregnant on the first try. The excitement level was of course running high but both women had nearly fainted when their doctor explained that Rachel was carrying twins.

When they were born, a boy named Derrick and a girl named Alyssa, it was obvious right away whose genes had mixed with whose. Derrick was the spitting image of Quinn and Sam and Alyssa came out looking like a carbon copy of Rachel and Puck.

They had the perfect life and the perfect family, but Rachel knew that something was still missing. She couldn't always see it but she could feel it, especially this time of the year.

Quinn had cried in her arms for four hours the night she told Rachel that every year since Beth was born she had bought her presents for Christmas and her birthdays. Each year she went out and found the most beautiful heartfelt gifts and each year after meticulously wrapping them the blonde sat them in the highest corner of her closet.

Quinn wanted to send those gifts. She wanted to make contact with Beth. They had her address, her phone number, and Shelby's blessing, but the blonde just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Quinn offered up a multitude of reasons why she couldn't do it. It wasn't the right time. She didn't want to disrupt Beth's life. But each time she wrapped one of those presents up with a little piece of her heart inside it she spent the night crying in Rachel's arms.

She was terrified to tell the truth. She was terrified that she would finally get that second chance with her daughter and the girl wouldn't want it, or worse that Beth would hate her.

It was a tradition that about broke Rachel and Quinn's hearts every year.

The brunette sighed as she slipped unnoticed away from the open door just as Derrick sleepily requested one more read through.

Making her way into the living room she checked the time before grabbing a red bag out from underneath the tree and moving it to sit next to the door.

Just as she sat the bag down there was a knock at the door and she smiled widely. She always did love punctuality.

Quickly the petite starlet unlocked the door and stood back as an extremely pregnant Santana Pierce-Lopez charged through it with Brittany following behind her looking on in fond amusement and carrying their two year old son Zachary.

Santana and Brittany's life was pretty parallel to Rachel and Quinn's. They were in fact the other "Power Couple" that Ellen had labeled.

There had been a brief breakup between the couple during the year when Brittany was still in High School and Santana was going to school in Kentucky, but it hadn't lasted longer than three months before Santana had basically crawled back on her hands and knees to Brittany. The blonde had immediately forgiven Santana and with the exception of a very perturbed Sam Evans getting a verbal beating from Santana it had been smooth sailing every since.

When Brittany had gradated from Lima she had moved to New York almost immediately to attend Julliard where she quickly rose to the top of her class. Santana had quit Kentucky and moved to New York as well, not really sure of what she wanted to do yet, but knowing that whatever her dream was it involved being with Brittany.

Brittany's had actually come in the form of Rachel's big break. After graduating from Julliard the blonde had choreographed a number of Off-Broadway shows but when Rachel landed the role on Funny Girl she had basically beaten the director into submission via power point that Brittany was clearly the choreographer the show needed. The night Rachel accepted her first Tony was also the night Brittany received hers.

After that the two women's careers had been inseparable. Any show that Rachel worked on Brittany was the choreographer and vice versa. A few people in the theatre circle actually referred to them as the dynamic duo, a name that both women were exceedingly fond of.

In addition to the numerous Tony's the blonde wracked up for choreography she had also been the head choreographer for several music videos and three episodes of Quinn's show that required dancing. Projects which earned her two Emmy's for Outstanding Choreography and four GLAAD awards.

Three years ago when the twins were born the blonde told Santana she wanted to start a family and the Latina had instantly sprung into action to make it happen.

Like Quinn, Santana had been busy all on her own. A year after Rachel and Brittany won their Tony's and the same time Quinn landed the spot on SVU Santana made it big. Through a few of Rachel's musical contacts in the city she had started making a name for herself but it wasn't until she discovered a talent for song writing that she really took off.

Her first album went platinum in three weeks and diamond in six and that first year alone she racked up three Grammy's, four MTV Video Music Awards, one People's Choice Award, and two GLADD Awards. After that she had put out another album which received the same response and gone on a world tour.

The Latina had been planning another tour when Brittany told her she wanted to have a baby and the woman had literally put everything on hold for a year and a half before returning to the recording studio to release another album.

Everyone had been shocked though when the woman announced about a year ago that she was taking an extended leave to grow her family even more, this time carrying herself.

Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were pretty much a package deal at this point. It was a rare day when one of them worked on a project not involving at least one of the others. Rachel was remembering with a certain amount of fondness their ten year high school reunion and the envious looks the four of them had received when Santana snapped angrily in her face.

"Earth to Rachel! Where are the cookies Hobbit?" Santana growled as she flung her coat into the shorter woman's arms and immediately kicked off her tennis shoes.

"On the kitchen counter in the red tin," Rachel giggled shaking her head as the woman did her best attempt to still look bitchy despite the fact that she was nine months pregnant and wearing a reindeer sweater.

"They'd better not be any of that vegan crap or I'm calling up Finnocsence and telling him you want to make sweaty love to him," Santana growled, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Rachel.

"I assure you at least a hundred animals were worked to death for your cookies," Rachel said rolling her eyes at the woman.

"They'd better be," Santana grumbled before swiftly waddling towards the kitchen.

"Well isn't she full of the Christmas spirit?" Rachel giggled turning to Brittany.

"This is actually a good day," Brittany whispered conspiratorially as gently handed Zachary over to Rachel so she could take off her own coat.

"Hey little man," Rachel whispered when tired brown eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"Hi Aunt Rachel," Zachary mumbled before closing his eyes and burrowing into Rachel's neck.

"I hope ya'll didn't have any trouble getting over here," Rachel mused as the two women walked into the kitchen to see Santana working through a pile of cookies made especially for her.

"It was no trouble Rachel," Brittany said smiling as she wrapped her arms around her wife from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. "Besides it's not like we live that far apart."

"Yah literally two blocks. No wonder the tabloids all think we're some kind of freaky codependent lesbian coven," Santana snorted shaking her head and tucking into another cookie. Just as she brought it to her lips though the woman frowned sadly and Brittany quickly sprang into action, making a bee line for the refrigerator.

Rachel smiled shaking her head as the blonde pouring her wife a glass of milk and sat it down in front of her before the women could even ask for it. "You know me so well Baby," Santana sighed, her voice thick with sudden emotion.

"I know your faces," Brittany giggled running her fingers through the Latina's hair and looking up to Rachel. "So Rach are you super excited for tonight?" She asked leaning back down to rest on Santana's shoulder.

"I wouldn't call it excited," Rachel replied nervously chewing her bottom lip as she rocked Zachary softly in her arms.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Brittany asked frowning knowingly.

"I'm terrified," Rachel exclaimed shaking her head before shifting the small boy to her other hip. "What if this is a horrible idea and she ends up hating me for it?"

"Oh Rachel, Q could never hate you," Brittany said smiling gently. "You're her penguin remember?"

"I know…but what if she's not ready for this? I don't want to force it on her," Rachel mumbled closing her eyes tightly and letting her chin rest on Zachary's shoulder.

"Rachel do you remember what you told me when you decided to do this?" Brittany asked walking around the table and gently squeezing the woman's arm.

"What if I was wrong?" Rachel whimpered shaking her head and fighting back tears.

"What did you say?" Brittany asked carefully taking Zachary out of the singer's arms and wrapping her free hand around her shoulders.

"I said that Quinn needed this. That no matter how happy we are there is always going to be that little part of her missing and she needs it and I want to give it to her. And god I meant it Brittany. I hate to see her beat herself up twice a year over her mistakes. She deserves better than this," Rachel sighed running her hands through her hair.

"You're doing the right thing Rachel. I can feel it," Brittany whispered as she gently wiped away the woman's tears and smiled proudly at her.

"I love her so much; I just want…I would give up every award I've ever won if it meant she could be at complete peace with herself. That's all I've ever wanted for Quinn since the day I met her," Rachel said before taking a deep calming breath.

Suddenly both women jumped at the sound of a strangled sob ringing out around them and before Rachel could actually pinpoint where it came from she found her self being tightly pulled into Santana's arms. "Oh my god that is so beautiful," Santana sobbed pulling Rachel tightly against her body and crying into her shoulder.

"Oh…okay," Rachel said, her eyes widening comically in surprise as she wrapped her arms around the Latina. "Oh Santana its okay," the woman said soothingly as Santana began to hiccup loudly.

"I'm just so glad that you and Quinn found each other because you're so perfect together and I'm so sorry for treating you like crap in High School Rachel," the pregnant woman wailed, her fingers digging into the shorter woman's back.

With wide eyes Rachel looked over at Brittany who was obviously fighting back laughter and trying to keep Zachary asleep at the same time. "What is going on?" Rachel stage whispered over Santana's crying.

"I think you broke my wife," Brittany stage whispered back, her eyes shining mirthfully as Santana began to list all of the reasons why Rachel and Quinn were perfect together. While Rachel was well versed in the many sides of Santana this was a complete and total first and she was helpless as what to do. Honestly she didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or cower in fear at the hormonal upheaval the Latina was clearly going through.

Finally when Santana started roughly petting Rachel on the head Brittany took pity on her and gently pulled her wife away. "Baby it's all okay."

"I just…it's so great," Santana whimpered, her eyes bloodshot read and her cheeks completely soaked with tears.

"It totally is," Brittany said smiling before leaning forwards and kissing her wife on the nose. "Do you want to eat another cookie?"

"I think I need to go lay down," Santana hiccupped shaking her head and resting her hands on her swollen belly.

"Okay, how about you go lay down and I'll put Zacky with the twins and come join you? Sound like a good idea?" Brittany asked whilst gently wiping away the Latina's tears.

"Okay," Santana said nodding before turning to Rachel and pulling her into her arms again. "I'm so glad you married my best friend Rachel."

"I am too," Rachel said shaking her head and patting Santana gently on the arms before Brittany pulled them apart and led a yawning Santana towards the guest room.

Smiling at the retreating couple Rachel pulled her open and sent out a text message just as a very confused and slightly disturbed Quinn entered the kitchen. "Hey uh Babe…why did I just pass a crying Santana and more importantly why did she forcefully pull me into her arms?"

"Hormones," Rachel giggled shaking her head.

"Okay, let's back track. What are B and S doing here? I thought they weren't coming over till the morning," Quinn asked smiling as she grabbed the empty milk glass off of the table and carried it over to the sink.

"They are here because I have a surprise for you that requires a baby sitter," Rachel said walking up from behind her wife and wrapping her arms around her.

"Ooh is it a naughty surprise?" Quinn asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she washed out the glass.

"Mmm not tonight my love. That particular gift will be tomorrow evening when my Dad's attempt to kidnap them back to Lima again," Rachel hummed as the couple softly swayed side to side.

"I knew I'd been good all year," Quinn giggled closing her eyes and letting her head fall back onto Rachel's shoulder.

"You've been very good this year and tomorrow night I promise I'll be good to you," Rachel murmured running a hand up her wife's abdomen and gently linking their hands.

"You're always good to me," Quinn murmured turning her head slightly and pressing a soft kiss against the brunette's temple.

"That's because I love you Quinn Berry-Fabray, with all my heart," Rachel whispered gently tightening her arms around her wife before releasing her. "Now go get your coat."

"My present requires leaving the house, color me intrigued," Quinn teased before sauntering out of the kitchen.

"God I hope this was a good idea," Rachel whispered to an empty room.

Thirty minutes later after employing the cunning use of an alternative driver to avoid the paparazzi usually surrounding their apartment Rachel and Quinn stepped out onto the pavement in front of a darkened Rockefeller Center.

"Awe Babe, ice skating?" Quinn asked smiling widely as Rachel whispered something to the driver.

"Part of it," Rachel answered softly as she grabbed two pairs of ice skates out of the popped trunk as well as a large red gift bag.

"That's so sweet, but I think they're closed already Rach," Quinn giggled taking her pair of skates from Rachel and linking their arms as they walked towards the front doors.

"They are, but I pulled a few strings and managed to get us a private admittance," Rachel explained knocking on the door and smiling widely as a security guard let them in.

"On Christmas Eve? You must have pulled quite a few strings," Quinn gushed, her cheeks tinged with red not related to the cold.

"Well you know more than anyone that I can be very persistent when I want something," Rachel giggled as they walked through the empty lobby.

"Mmm persistent, crazy, it's really all how you pronounce the word," Quinn teased grabbing the door handle only to have her hand pulled back by Rachel.

"Wait, I need to talk to you for a second," Rachel whispered setting down her skates and the bag and taking Quinn's skates out of her hands. When everything was down on the floor she took her wife's hands in her own and stared down at them.

"Okay," she murmured taking a deep breath. "Quinn…I really don't know how to describe just how much I love you. I mean I say it all the time but it never seems like enough. I can never find the exact words to tell you how much you mean to me."

At this point Quinn had tears in her eyes and she quickly interrupted Rachel. "Sweetie I know."

"Do you really?" Rachel asked biting her bottom lip and looking into her wife's eyes. "Before you showed up on my doorstep Christmas morning nine years ago…it was like I had never really been loved just for who I am. I mean I had dated Finn and that was a disaster. And Puck, Jesse, Brody; all of those were just mistakes. And every one of them, everyone I have ever met always seemed to need to change me. I was too loud. I was too naïve. I needed to change my clothing or my hair or sing better. But then you just came along and let yourself love me and you didn't want to change me. You liked me loud and crazy."

"And I still do," Quinn murmured, her voice thick with emotion. "I always will."

"I know," Rachel sighed dreamily leaning forwards and connecting their foreheads. "You made me feel whole for the first time in my life. Like everything about me is perfect just the way it is, and I don't know how in the world to thank you for that."

"Just love me forever," Quinn whispered softly kissing her wife on the lips.

"And always," Rachel whispered back. "But there is something that I can't give you and that's why we're here. So I can at least try to do for you what you have done for me. Now close your eyes. Please," she murmured running her fingers through her wife's hair and kissing her gently on the chin.

"Okay," Quinn murmured, her voice hitching just a bit.

Quickly Rachel gathered up their skates and the gift bag before opening the door and gently guiding her wife inside. Carefully she guided the blonde over to a bench and strapped on both of their skates before taking her hand. "Do you trust me?" She asked nervously biting her bottom lip and looking across the ice rink where a brunette and blonde were talking quietly to each other.

"With my life," Quinn answered shakily.

"Okay," Rachel said taking the woman's hand and helping her to her feet and then out on to the ice. "Quinn. I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn answered holding onto the brunette for support as they slid further onto the rink.

"I just want you to know that if you hate me for this. If this is a horrible idea I'll understand. I just…I think you need this," Rachel whispered stopping them in the middle of the rink and squeezing the blonde's hand.

"Rachel I could never hate you," Quinn replied squeezing Rachel's hand back in reply.

"Okay," the brunette said taking a deep breath. "Open your eyes."

Hazel eyes fluttered open and then closed tightly as a choked whimper or recognition passed between her lips. "R-Rachel?" She questioned shakily.

"It's okay Baby," Rachel whispered pushing the blonde forwards a bit.

Quinn opened her eyes again, this time filled with tears as Shelby and Beth skated towards them; Shelby with a gentle smile on her face and a now twelve year old Beth looking nervously at Quinn.

Silently the mother and daughter glided towards the couple before stopping a few feet in front of them. "Hi Quinn," Shelby said, her voice soft.

Quinn let out a sputtering noise akin to a greeting as she looked furtively between Shelby and Rachel and then back to Beth. "It's okay if you're nervous," Beth said skating forwards just a tiny bit and looking up at the blonde. "I'm nervous too. Are you happy to see me?"

"Oh Beth…" Quinn whispered before kneeling down in the ice till she was eye to eye with the girl. "I've never been happier to see someone in my entire life."

"You're really pretty," Beth murmured, her eyes taking in the blonde.

"I take after you," Quinn chuckled, her voice thick with emotion.

"Baby, Shelby and I are going to go off and chat okay," Rachel whispered setting her hand on her wife's back gently. Quinn simply nodded, her hazel eyes shimmering with tears as she looked at her daughter for the first time in ten years.

After Rachel and Shelby had quietly skated away Beth and Quinn started skating in circles around the rink in silence, their matching hazel eyes glancing back and forth nervously. "I don't hate you," Beth said suddenly stopping and grabbing the blonde's hand.

"You don't?" Quinn asked her eyes wide as she stared down at their joined hands.

"No I don't. My Mom explained that you were really young when you had me and she explained that your parents weren't very nice people," Beth explained her voice soft as she pulled the blonde over to a bench with her and sat down.

"No they weren't," Quinn whispered sitting down next to the pre-teen and glancing across the rink where Shelby and Rachel were quietly talking.

"She said that they kicked you out of the house. Is that true?" Beth asked leaning forwards and studying her birth mom's face.

"Yes it is. My father gave me a few minutes to pack and then I was out," Quinn said nodding her head and squeezing the girl's hand.

"That must have really been hard on you," Beth murmured, her eyes distant.

"It was."

"Do you…do you ever wish you hadn't gotten pregnant with me?" Beth asked shakily.

"No. Not even for a millisecond have I ever regretted you Beth. You were actually one of the best things that ever happened to me actually," Quinn said her voice serious and unwavering as she turned on the bench so she could look into the girl's eyes.

"How so?" Beth asked looking down at their joined hands and biting her bottom lip.

"Well, until I had you…I wasn't that great of a person," Quinn murmured exhaling deeply. "My family…they had certain views on how the world worked and I followed those views…I even believed them. And then when I became pregnant with you and they kicked me out…well I realized that they were wrong about the world. Everything wasn't black and white. There were things that are grey and that is actually a good thing. You made me a better person Beth. Please…don't think I have or will ever regret you."

"That's really awesome to hear," Beth said thickly, her eyes beginning to tear up. "When my Mom told me about you…I was really confused. I thought that I was a mistake and you just didn't want me. Then she explained that you had wanted me but you gave me to her so that I could have a better life."

"I did," Quinn murmured stroking the girl's hand.

"It helped when she explained about Rachel I think the most. Because you know it was my mom telling me she had had to do the same thing. I understood it better then. But I'm really…I'm really glad that you're here now with me because my mom is still really sad about how she was with Rachel," Beth explained carefully, before looking up at Quinn and studying her face closer. "Do you…do you want to have a relationship with me?"

"Oh Beth," Quinn said, wiping away a tear and nodding her head. "I would love nothing more than to have a relationship with you."

"That's…that's really cool. I mean my Mom is my Mom but I think it would be kind of awesome to have another one," Beth said smiling shyly.

"I'm really glad you feel that way," Quinn said fighting back the urge to just throw her arms around the girl and never let her go.

"You know I've seen all of your movies. Well not all of them. Some of them my Mom said I have to wait until I'm older to actually watch. But I've seen all of the rest of them," Beth said sitting back on the bench and smiling widely up at the blonde.

"How do I stack up?" Quinn asked shyly dipping her head.

"Oh I think you're a great actress. All of my friends were super jealous when I told them that you were my birth mother. Oh! Look at this," the pre-teen said excitedly pointing to her eye before raising her brow into the classic Quinn Fabray look.

"Ah the brow arch," Quinn giggled shaking her head before clearing her throat. "Use that wisely young lady and it will get you far."

"Okay," Beth said nodding her head quickly and looking at Quinn with wide eyes.

After that the two sat on the bench chatting about their lives for close to an hour. Quinn told Beth all about her life in New York and her children with Rachel as well as what it was like to be best friends with "The Santana Pierce-Lopez". And in return Beth chatted on and on about how school was going, and how awesome her friends were, and how her grades were the best in the class.

Eventually though Quinn could see the girl was starting to tire and she looked up just in time to see Shelby and Rachel skating over to them; Shelby smiling widely and Rachel looking nervously at her wife.

"Hey Sweetcheeks, it's time to go back to the hotel room," Shelby said running her hand through her daughter's hair gently.

"But we're talking about her next movie," Beth yawned looking up at her Mom with exhausted hazel eyes.

Shelby chuckled and shook her head at this. "Well if Quinn is okay with it Rachel and I were just talking about the two of us going to their house tomorrow night and meeting their family. I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind picking up the conversation."

"Would you?" Beth asked turning and looking up at the blonde hopefully.

"I certainly wouldn't mind that at all," Quinn said smiling widely. "In fact I would love it."

"Awesome," Beth said nodding her head before standing up of the bench and taking her mother's hand.

"Oh Beth I almost forgot," Rachel said quickly holding up the red gift bag. "Quinn got you a present."

"You did?" Beth asked turning to look at the blond in surprise.

"I sure did," Quinn said looking at her wife and fighting the urge to cry. "I've actually gotten you a present every year since you were born. You probably don't want the old ones though because they're kind of for little kids."

"That's…that's okay," Beth said furrowing her brows before smiling. "They're from you so that means they're special."

"Well then I'll make sure to give them to you tomorrow," Quinn said with shining eyes as Beth sat down next to her and looked at the bag.

"Momma…I know Christmas isn't until tomorrow but can I open this now?" Beth asked pouting slightly up at Shelby.

"You sure can Sweetie," Shelby chuckled nodding her head.

"Okay…awesome," Beth said before gingerly pulling the tissue paper out of the bag and handing it to a waiting Shelby. "Oh wow," the pre-teen exclaimed as she pulled a small mahogany box covered in red roses out of the bag. "This is really beautiful."

"Open it up," Quinn whispered her smile so wide it hurt her cheeks.

Carefully the girl undid the latch and opened up the box. Instantly a soft tinkling melody filled all of their ears and Beth teared up slightly. "My Mom told me that this is the song that gave me my name," the girl whispered looking up at Quinn with red eyes.

"It is. Your father Puck sang it to me one day in Glee club and it was just…it was perfect. I knew that it was the perfect name for you," the blonde whispered, her eyes tearing up as well.

"Thank you for this…and for coming to meet me," Beth said her voice shaking. "Can I…will you hug me?"

"Oh Beth I have wanted to hug you since the day you were born. Please don't think you ever have to ask for a hug," Quinn said, her voice watery as she pulled the tiny girl into her arms and squeezed her tightly against her chest, holding on for all she was worth, and crying when she realized exactly what Rachel had meant when she said she wanted to make Quinn feel like she made Rachel feel. Whole.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn sat silently the whole way home. Quinn going over every moment of the last two hours in her head like a movie, and Rachel stealing nervous glances at her wife every few seconds and trying to gauge her reaction.

When they reached the house the brunette had quickly tipped the drive and walked by Quinn's side into their penthouse. After they had removed their coats and sat down on the couch together she couldn't take it anymore. "Quinn…"

"Rachel," Quinn whispered turning and looking at her wife with tear-filled eyes.

"Are you…are you mad at me?" Rachel asked, her bottom lip quivering slightly and her breathing erratic.

Quinn didn't answer her with words. She really couldn't. Nothing in the English language could describe her feels towards her wife at the moment. Instead she practically lunged across the couch and pulled the brunette into her arms. "I love you so fucking much," she whimpered, her tears falling down in rivers into Rachel's thick brown hair.

"Oh baby I love you too," Rachel said pulling her wife forwards and adjusting them until the blonde was cradled in her lap. "I love you so much."

"I just…I can't describe how thankful I am to you right now. You have given me everything I could ever want…you loved me when I was at my worst and you gave me a second chance. And then you married me and gave me two beautiful children…and now…you gave me my daughter back," the blonde whispered in a strangled emotional voice.

"It was the least I could do after all you've done for me Love," Rachel whispered reclining back on the couch and running her fingers though silky golden hair.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn whispered pressing a wet kiss to the side of the brunettes and snuggling deeper into her chest as complete emotional exhaustion flowed through her body like a drug.

"I love you to Quinn. Forever," Rachel whispered as she pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. "Merry Christmas Darling."

"Merry Christmas," Quinn whispered back before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep on Rachel's chest. Her dreams filled with images of a little girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes and the life they had ahead of them.

**A/N: So I hope you all like this. Review por favor? **


End file.
